The Video Project
by LostInThePlayground
Summary: What happens when Lilly and Oliver are paired up to create a video on something that they are passionate about? Will love blossum out of this? Pairing Loliver :D PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Video Project

_Title:_ The Video Project

_Author: _ TakeMeToLove (formally LittleMissPoison)

_Pairing:_ Loliver (Lilly and Oliver)

_**Author's Note:**_ This is my second fan fiction, which is hopefully better then my first. But the only way I can find that out is if you REVIEW. I'm trying the best I can to keep the characters in character (if that makes sense).

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Hannah Montana. They wouldn't allow an amateur writer, like myself, to write their plots or scripts. Besides, Lilly and Oliver would have been together by the second season and living happily ever after….

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to all you LOLIVER supporters, especially princess cutie, o0LoliverRox0o, Nosanity1, and mad-sugar-but-sweet for all your support from my first story 'Just Another Dance Fiasco.'

_Oliver's PoV_

Chapter One: Luckiness and Assignments

I woke up early this morning for no particular reason. It was a Monday and I approximately had one hour and fifteen minutes before I meet my long-time best friend since pre-school, Lilly Truscott outside. Everyday we would skate to school together; it was apart of our day-to-day routine. And I loved every second of it.

Ok, ok… maybe I do have a reason for waking up early this morning……and every morning for the past ten years. And I am not completely sure but there is a huge possibility that I have possibly…….fallen in love with Lilly. It's so wrong that I love her considering she's my best friend and probably doesn't return the same affections towards me, but I can't control it, both the way I felt for her and the way she felt for me. But otherwise I HAD to look good for her.

After having a shower, straightening my perfectly messing hair and putting on my best clothes, I rushed downstairs with 5 minutes to spare before Lilly came, and waited patiently on my porch. Soon enough Lilly came with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Oliver," she said while smiling. _I love her smile………concentrate Oken….keep it together and try to act cool this time._ I've learned to listen to what my brain tells me to do. It doesn't function during dreaded topic tests and exams; instead it falls asleep, or goes on vacation to Lillytania and is no use to me.

"Hey Lil-ay, what's cracka-lackin?" Every time I was around Lilly I always found the need to act cool and impress her, but instead I sound like a huge dork.

"I'm good, besides the fact that we're going to school today. And I told you a jillion times Oliver to stop using the gangster lingo. When you say it, it's kinda dorky." She said while looking around to make sure no-one was watching or listening to our conversation.

"Ok, sorry" I muttered quickly. We began walking to school while talking about the skating competition that took place last Saturday. After 5 minutes of walking we reached the school yard, where Lilly suddenly turned to me with a worried expression.

"Oliver, do I look ok?"

"You look beautiful……….I mean nice. Why?" Was she trying to impress me too, 'because she always does without even knowing it? _(A/N: Trust me if you haven't tried it, it is real awkward writing in a male perspective)._

"I want to look good for Josh Fawkes." Ouch. Damn, I'm in love with her and she wants to impress another guy in our year. I better act casual and try to restrain myself from punching Josh in his perfect, shiny, white teeth.

Josh Fawkes was a new student at our school. He was your typical high school jock/ skater that had all the girls crawling all over him. It didn't help me that he instantly became best buddies with Jake Ryan and therefore being instantly popular.

"Do you like him?" I muttered with my head towards the ground, terrified to lift it up and look at her.

"Nah, Oliver," She said sarcastically. "I mean he's really hot and athletic and a good skater and REALLY HOT!!" She said happily while beginning to drool all over her long-sleeved top.

I opened my mouth to warn her about her apparent hottie drooling, but Miley came towards us with her usual perky smile.

"Hey guys, ooh Lilly you're drooling." She said this while wiping Lilly's face, while she was is in the 'really hot' Josh's land. I thought this while mimicking what all the girls do when they see him. I loathed him, no I hated him with a passion.

"LILLY, come back to us……I think she needs CPR, Dr. Oliver Oken. Will you do the honours of performing this?" She said this while wiggling her eyebrows in my direction. Does she know? I haven't told anyone, except for Jackson, how I felt about Lilly. "Earth to Lilly," Miley continued.

Lilly jerked her head so suddenly and stared at me and Miley blankly. It looked as if she were sleeping beauty and had just woken up after a hundred years of dreaming about that try-hard jock, Josh.

"I'm on Gorgeous Josh land, preparing to sail into a land I like to call love." Lilly said dreamily while drifting her way over to Josh and join the crowd of girls that appeared to be swarming him. _It must be great to be him_. I thought. He doesn't realise how lucky he is to have someone as beautiful as Lilly, both inside and out, care so much about him. As I stated before, I loathed him with a passion.

I let out an inaudible sigh that no-one could possibly hear. "Why don't you just tell her, Oliver?" Damn. Miley heard me. I guess from spending all that time near amplifiers and micro phones has given her some sort of sonic hearing powers. But otherwise, I better play dumb.

"Who? Lilly? I've said it to you a gazillion times Miley……. LILLY AND I AREN'T GETTING TOGETHER ANYTIME SOON?"

"Maybe not right now, but eventually you guys will." She was smiling mischievously. She continued. "And if you don't realise you love her, then… then….. I'm not Hannah Montana." She stopped suddenly waiting for a reply.

"But you are Hannah Montana." I whispered.

"That's the point." She said this while rolling her eyes and muttering something under her breath. I'm fairly sure it had something to do with my boy brain, that's vacationing in Lillytania.

"Fine, I confess. I really REALLY like Lilly, and maybe even love her. But I think she has made it pretty clear that she is not in love or even like-like me at all." I waved my hand towards Lilly's direction. She seemed to be hopelessly flirting with Josh, while he looked uninterested in her. He was very lucky to have Lilly drool all over him.

"Was that so hard to confess? And OF COURSE she loves you. She is obviously using Josh as a distraction to make YOU jealous. HELLO!"

"How do you know? Has she ever told you that she loves me?" I asked hopefully.

"Well…not exactly directly to me." She looked down. "You know after the situation with Lucas and Matt, she barely expresses her feelings to me anymore. But if it helps, she always talks about you." She looked up and was staring directly at me with a smile on her face. Miley knew a lot about romance, so it was a safe bet to trust her. She managed to keep her popular boyfriend, Jake, for almost a year. Maybe if Lilly feels the same way, we'll last for that long or even longer.

"She does? Well….we're getting a video project today, so I can use that to help me express my feelings to her, if we're paired up?"

"Sounds sweet, Oliver. I gotta meet Jake, so I'll see ya'll later in Social Studies." She walked off and began making out with Jake as soon as she met him at his locker.

x

Soon enough we had Social Studies with Mr. Fields. _(A/N: This is a casual teacher at my school, all the girls in my class are in love with him, especially my best friends :D It's really funny, 'cause he's clueless to all this) _He came in with large textbooks and video cameras in his arms and placed them on his desk.

"Good Morning Class" He said while quietly marking the roll. "Are you ready for your first video assignment?"

There were many groans and wails going around the class. Video projects were fairly fun to do, but you had to know how to operate the camera well and how to edit the images and scenes used. Thankfully I've had experience with cameras and editing by taping the Principal's farewell and Jackson's, Miley's brother's, jungle warrior survival video.

"I'll pick the partner's……" Mr. Fields continued. "….by drawing names out of this bowler hat."

I crossed my fingers._ PLEASE be Lilly!! Please be Lilly. _I thought.

"The first partner's are…….. Amber and ……. Josh" Yes. Now, I can have Lilly. I looked at Lilly and she went immediately sulky. I feel guilty for being so happy when she's so miserable, but Josh is a jerk anyway.

"Next is Miley and Jake." Miley and Jake, who were evidentially sitting next to each other, kissed and Jake whispered 'Fate' in Miley's ear.

After several people were paired up for the project, the only remaining people were me, Lilly, Ashley and Brooke.

"Ashley, you'll be paired with Brooke," said Mr. Fields while pulling out the final two names. "So that means that Oliver and Lilly will be our final pair."

Lilly didn't seem to be upset, despite the fact she wasn't paired with Josh, but then again she knew that I know how to operate a camera. Any person would be happy with an easy A in Social Studies.

"You'll have until, this Monday coming to finish it. Don't stress too much class. It's just a minor project to see how well you can operate a camera. It has to be a three-five minute short presentation on something you really care about. This will also give you the opportunity to bond and get to know your partners better."

I don't know how I can possibly know Lilly more than I already do. We've been best friends since we were four. I can read her like a book. And she could read me, except for what's underneath the book, which holds the secret written text that is obvious to Miley and everybody else in the class, surely Lilly had an idea so I might as well tattoo across my face saying 'LILLY, I LOVE YOU.'

x

After class ended I went to my locker to put my books away. It was now recess. So this was my chance to talk to Lilly about our video project.

"Hey Oliver," she said while approaching our usual lunch bench. "So….do you have any ideas about our video project?"

"Well….I was thinking about doing it on the surfing competition this afternoon at 5pm. It gives us a lot of time to edit the movie too, as we only have a week to do it and gives me a chance to add my video bling-bling. Lil-lay, I'm telling you this video will be freaky-freaky-fresh."

"OLIVER!! Not again with the dorky gangster-ness."

"Sowwy Wiwwy." The bell rang for third period.

"I'll see you after school, Oliver." She smiled. "And when we do meet up……cut the cutie-wootie act too, ok Owwie? She pinched my cheeks and made her way to maths.

Quality time with Lilly could only have either a positive impact on our friendship or blossom out a new love between the two of us. Either way both of those options meant that Lilly and I would be together.

I may not be the lucky, chick-magnet Josh Fawkes, but I must not be too unlucky to be given the chance to spend time and bond further with Lilly.

_A/N: What do you guys think?? Do you like it?? Do you hate it?? _

_PLEASE REVIEW!! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NASTY COMMENTS. This fan fiction is not intended to offend anyone._

_I'll post the next chapters up soon, once I get some reviews._

_Much Love,_

_Natalie xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry Readers, I've been extremely busy with school work, tests and assignments, but here's the rest of the story

_A/N: Sorry Readers, I've been extremely busy with school work, tests and assignments, but here's the next chapter of the story._

_AGAIN, review please!! LOLIVER 4 EVA!!_

Chapter Two: The Surfing Competition and Back-ups

After what seemed like a long day at school, it finally ended. I was psyched to work on the video project with Lilly. It was going to be awesome.

I made my way to the front entrance of the school till' I heard a voice calling me from behind. I turned around and saw Jackson waving at me.

"Hey Oliver," he said happily. "Are you coming to check me out in the surf competition? I think I'm in love with Fridays"

"I never knew you were entering the competition. But, I'll be there anyway. I'm working on a video project with Lilly. It's due on Monday so we have the whole weekend to work on it."

"Some quality time with the lady," he said while nudging me in the arm. "You know, you should make two videos. One of me in my bathing suit winning the surf competition…. and make sure to show it to all your lady friends by the way…..And the second video or the 'back-up' for Lilly expressing your undying love for her, eh?"

"Strangely enough….that's brilliant Jackson." _Who ever knew that Jackson would be brilliant?_ I thought. I strode off gleefully outside the school just to see Lilly once again drooling over Josh Fawkes.

"Hey Lilly, are you ready to go to the beach?" I said while approaching her.

"Huh...Oh yeah" We began walking out of the car park, with Lilly's eyes still averted on Josh. Then suddenly, CLANK. By that sound I could tell that Lilly had walked into a car post. I was an expert in running into things and falling off chairs. Trust me; I've done it many times while staring at Lilly.

"Lilly, are you ok?" I said while kneeling onto the ground, beside her. "What's your name?" I could tell she was dizzy because she tried reaching for my face, but instead was pointing 2 inches towards the left, where the teachers were staring at us.

She lifted her head up a little bit and was glaring at me, as though she was seeing me in a different light. "I'm fine Oliver. My name's Lilly Truscott. And Oliver, I have never told you this before, but I like your eyes."

"Well, you'll like them a whole lot better if I'm not worrying over you." I could have told her how much I loved her smile, but she probably won't remember anything. "Do you want to go the beach now? We have half an hour to get there, and get ready."

"Alright, just help me up." She said quickly and jumping behind me. I could tell she was embarrassed 'cause she tried hiding her head under my shirt, which I didn't really mind.

x

After 5 minutes of walking and Lilly avoiding from being seen by people from our school, we finally arrived at the beach. It was a nice and sunny day, perfect for shooting a small movie.

Jackson was flexing his muscles and showing off to some of Malibu's prettiest girls. He better hope that he's as good as he says he is. I was taping a video of the contestants until I came to the final one. It was Josh. He was around his usual crowd of girls.

"OMG, Josh is competing. Please, tell me he's going to take his shirt off." And conveniently he did. Lilly began wolf-whistling, until he turned around and saw that it was Lilly whistling.

"Hey Lilly" he said in that dreamy voice of his. It was sickening.

"OMG, Oliver are you filming this."

Shoot. I filmed all of this. I forgot I had the camera in my hands. "Uh….."

"Delete it, get rid of it, destroy it……anything……..PLEASE." She said while shaking the camera hysterically.

"Ok, ok Lilly. I'll do my best to edit it when I get home. You know, you never say the best things in front of the camera. Remember the Principal's farewell?"

"Yeah, I told him that he didn't look a day over 80, but he was really 60-something." She said this while laughing and with pleasure, then began to blush furiously.

The competition began. Both me and Lilly were directing where the camera should be looking at. This was the best day of my life. A couple of times mine and Lilly's arms brushed against each other, which sent goose bumps all around my body. _I wonder if she gets goose bumps too when she touches me_. I thought.

x

I went over to Rico's and brought both me and Lilly a hotdog while she was talking to a person I couldn't see. I grabbed the hotdogs and went over to Lilly just to see Josh rubbing her forehead then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lilly looked SO happy and I knew that she would never be that happy if I were to ever kiss her on the cheek. I chucked my hotdog on the ground and strode over to her.

"Here," I said while thrusting the video camera and her hotdog at her.

She grabbed both the video camera and the hotdog off me happily. "Oh, Oliver that's sweet you brought me a hotdog, but I didn't even ask for –"

"You can pack up the video camera and drop it off at my house later, after you finished with your yuk-fest, so I can edit it." I sounded extremely jealous. Surely, she would have figured it out by now that I loved her.

"Oliver…." I heard her say. But I didn't bother to turn around.

My house was like a 30 second run to the beach, so I arrived there in no time. As I entered the house I began to run upstairs, until I heard my mother call.

"Oliver…..how was your day Honey? Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"My day was fine, Mum. But I had a hotdog at Rico's before I came here, so…I'm not hungry." I'm always hungry. So it was quite of a shock to both my mum and myself that I actually said that.

I rushed up to my room, slammed the door and dived onto my very comfy bed. Then I did something that I haven't done for a while……cry. It was very rare for me to cry, but it was a good stress relief.

I made my way over to the computer and decided to make the video Jackson suggested for Lilly.

_How could I be mad at Lilly?_ I thought. She did nothing wrong. Maybe if she knew how I felt about her, she wouldn't let Josh kiss her on the cheek.

I set up the camera next to my window on a stand so that the lighting would be good. And I began to speak of how much I loved Lilly _(A/N: Later on in the story you'll hear what he had to say)_

After I finished it I placed the disc on my bench and was planning on the perfect way on giving it to her. _Maybe I'll put it in her locker?_ I thought. While figuring out a way to give it to her, I decided it would have to be after the video project presentation.

x

After I finished my video for Lilly I began to sulk in my room waiting for Lilly to drop off the video camera. I was planning on giving the video to Lilly after we present our video project. That way, I can go straight home after school, while Lilly and 'THAT JERK' laugh about it.

It had been an hour and a half since I came home. _What was taking Lilly so long?_ I thought. _She's probably enjoying herself making out with Josh. _I just made myself sad.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door followed by a soft voice. "Oliver, its Lilly" I heard my mum say. I went over to the door and unlocked it. Lilly was standing in front with her head down; I could tell that this was extremely awkward and embarrassing for her.

"Can I come in?" She said with a soft voice and looking hopeful.

"Sure," I said while opening the door enough for her to come in. She went over to my desk and placed the video tape on my desk. I made my way over to my bed where we both sat in silence. If we were going to spend the rest of the afternoon in silence, then there was no point in her coming in my room.

"Here's the video Oliver. I saw it when I went to my house to change after the competition and I don't think it needs much editing, just a title and credits."

I took out the video and put it into my DVD player; you think that schools could buy more current and up-to-date equipment where you can edit the movie while the video was in the camera, but NO. We sat in silence while watching the video, and surprisingly Lilly was right the video looked as though it was already edited as it used good camera controls such as dolly and pan shots.

It took five minutes to add a title and credits on Windows Movie Maker, and the video was done. I ejected the disc out of the computer ands placed it on my bench.

"I don't understand something, Oliver." Big surprise; Lilly's either completely clueless at everything or is always delayed.

"What is it?" I asked afraid of what she'll say next.

"Umm… why did you get so upset when Josh kissed me on the cheek?"

"I wasn't upset….. I just had to come home early for dinner."

"Oh…..ok. Listen, since you did most of the filming, and adding the title and credits, I want to add my bit to the end of the film, ok?"

"Sure. That sounds cool…… And Lilly I'll always be your best friend, right?"

"I'll always be your best friend too….But can I take the camera and you can just edit my bit in later?"

"Alright," I said while walking her to the door.

"I'll give the camera back to you tomorrow with my bit….. But promise me you won't watch it. It's a surprise and I made it after you left. Pinky Promise." She held out her pinky and I shook it.

"See you tomorrow Oliver," she said while wearing that adorable smile.

"See Ya, Lil-lay" I went in the house happily and was jumping up and down. I couldn't figure out why though. _Maybe it's because I'm no longer angry at Lilly, but why? She's probably dating Josh now. Stupid Brain, quit putting all these analogies in my head. _I thought.

Tomorrow was a brand new day after all……..

_A/N: Do you like it? Do you hate it? _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_And I'm sorry I keep changing my name. First I was LittleMissPoison, formally I was TakeMeToLove and now I'm Snoozles (it's a nickname my friends gave me – and I know it might sound retarded, but I like it) LOL!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story

_A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I really enjoyed this one. It was difficult 'cause I was pretty much making up the story on the spot and hoping that it would fit together. And again the only way I could tell is if you readers REVIEW!! _

_ENJOY LOLIVER LOVERS!!_

Chapter Three: And That's a Rap

It was a bright and early morning. I turned around in my bed and looked at the clock. It read 8:30. It was time to have a shower and have some breakfast before Lilly came. I love seeing Lilly, what can I say…..I'm in love.

After having a long 20 minute shower I went downstairs to have some Coco Pops _(A/N: I LOVE COCO POPS)_. At around 10:00 I heard the door bell ring. I ran to patio, but my younger brother Otto answered the door before I had the chance.

"Oliver, it's your girlfriend……ooohhh" he said when Lilly entered the house looking stunned at Otto's remark.

"Shut up and go play with your 'Action Men' or dolls you rat face _(A/N: That's what I call my younger brother, its funny lol)_. I stuck my tongue at him; he raced up to his room and slammed the door.

"Hey Oliver, here's the CD with the surf competition and here's my little bit on a separate disc. I need you to burn them together. Remember please don't watch it. If you don't watch it I'll love you forever" She said while slightly blushing.

"Just for your everlasting love, I won't watch your bit and just burn the two disks together." I knew I was blushing back, but I wanted her to see me blush so she knew what she did whenever she was around me.

"Well, I gotta motor. Miley's got some Hannah thing and wants me to join her. So I'll see ya Monday"

"Ok, see ya" She turned around and ran back to her house. I was happy to stare at her running back to her own house until my mum interrupted me.

"Oliver, we're going to your grandfather's and we won't be back til tomorrow night. So do whatever you have to do before we leave, which is in 2 hours, alright?"

"Yup." As soon as I went upstairs I saw my little brother in my room.

"What do you think your doing? Get out you toad."

"That was uncalled for." He picks up whatever I say fast. He's like a mini me.

"Just get out" But he didn't. If he wasn't going to move I'll just pretend he doesn't exist. I went over to my desk where I put the Surf Competition and Lilly's disc next to the disc I made for Lilly expressing my undying love for her and logged onto my computer.

CRASH

"Oliver, can you help me? I dropped the China dinning plates and they shattered all over the ground."

"Yeah, I'm coming." I turned to Otto. "Don't touch anything or I'll make you sorry that you were even born"

"Why do you have to be such a jerk of a brother?" He said. But I decided to ignore his question and help mum with the China

_Otto's PoV_

I went over to Oliver's desk curious on what all the discs were.

_What do we have here_? I thought.

"The Surfing Competition, Lilly's disc, and a disk FOR Lilly, its official my brother's a Lilly-stalker." I really wanted to watch the surfing competition yesterday, but instead I had a doctor's appointment. "Well, I'll take the video of the surf competition" I removed the sticker labelling 'Surf Competition' and put it on the disc that labelled 'For Lilly'. The sticker for the disk for Lilly was then placed on Oliver's burnt copy of the new Blink 182 song.

I could here Oliver running upstairs, so I hid the Surf Competition disc under my shirt and ran out of his room and into my own where I could watch the surf competition on my own television.

Oliver's PoV (for the rest of the story)

I entered my room. Just to see everything in order. Maybe _Otto's not that much of a pain. _I thought. I saw both the Surf Competition disc _(A/N: Just reminding you that that's the disc for Lilly that Oliver made, 'cause I got confused while writing it LOL)_ and Lilly's disc _(which wasn't misplaced or changed)_ on my desk.

"Ok, here we go" I loaded both discs onto my computer and downloaded them onto one disc. In total the short movie was 6 minutes and 12 seconds long. This was 1 minute and 12 seconds more than the acquired amount.

Satisfied with mine and Lilly's movie I began packing for Grandpa's. It was going to be a long weekend of cleaning horse manure, as he lived on a farm. It was so different visiting there, coming from Malibu and hanging out on the beach to riding horses in paddocks. And let me tell you it's not as easy as it looks. I have to ride this horse called Bob who hates me with a passion. Just because when I was five I was terrified to get on the horse and ended up puking on it. Now every time I get on him, he tries to kick me off. I hate that horse.

"Oliver, it's time to go now." I heard my mum call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok, mum" I closed my room door and met my mum and brother downstairs. And for some reason Otto was wearing a mischievous smile. But I couldn't be bothered trying to figure out what the smile was about. So instead I happily sat down in the car and sat silently for the three and a half hour drive,

This was going to be a long weekend…..

x

It was finally Monday. After spending an entire weekend I was glad to be back at home and sleeping in my own bed instead of that horrible bed made out of hay. And as predicted Bob the horse was dreading my arrival. In fact, as soon as I approached him he chased me up a tree, where I spent the whole afternoon hiding.

I had a quick shower and ate my breakfast fast enough to meet Lilly outside. She looked happy. I was surprised that she hasn't mentioned Josh yet.

"Hey Oliver, do I look alright?" She said while twirling around. She was wearing a coloured hoodie long-sleeve top and ripped jeans. She looked great.

"Lilly, I'm your guy best friend first of all and secondly you look nice."

"Thanks."

After 15 minutes of walking and mucking around we finally entered the school yard with 10 minutes to spare before we present our video. I was so curious to know Lilly's section of the disc.

"Hey guys" I heard Miley call from behind. "So how did your project go?"

"Good. Mine and Lilly's is on the Surf competition and she added a little bit at the end, which I'm dying to see by the way," I said while searching for Lilly. But she was over with stinkin' Josh, although instead of looking dreamy she looked serious.

"Don't worry. She's never really liked Josh. She just used him to make you jealous." Miley said while smiling.

"I don't think so. She looked as though she was in love with him. And you and I both know that Lilly isn't a good actress. Remember the situation with Mikayla and how Lilly said that she was a real alien." I said while laughing quietly.

"Oh yeah, but she likes you Oliver, trust me." The bell to first period rang and we all entered the Social Studies classroom.

"I hope so," I muttered to myself while slowly making my way to Social Studies.

"Class take your seats and let's begin with the presentations." Eugh. Mr Fields was here today. He had the same affect on girls as Josh Fawkes had. _Lucky bastards_. I thought. _It's just not fair, is it?_

"Now let's get started with those presentations……. Miley and Jake you guys are up first." Miley and Jake got up and made their way to the front of the classroom hand-in-hand.

Their presentation was based on the story of the different sides of Jake Ryan, him as an actor and him as your normal average teenager. It lasted 3 ½ minutes.

Next were Amber and Josh. Typically, theirs was on the best beauty products used for skin blemishes. _It's typical of them to do something like that_. I thought.

Their presentation lasted 2 minutes, which was 3 minutes under the required time. But otherwise they just past. After all, it wasn't a big assignment.

"And next is Lilly and Oliver's presentation," said Mr Fields while taking the DVD out of my hands and injecting it into the player.

"Um….. Our video project is on the surf competition that took place last week," said Lilly. But for some reason she looked extremely nervous. Lilly was rarely nervous, but this time she looked nauseous.

"Lils, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over and done with." She took a deep breath and presses play on the DVD player.

We were waiting for the title 'Surf Competition' to appear, but instead the title 'For Lilly' appeared instead.

"Oh no, this is bad" I said hysterically until I heard my own voice come out of the television speakers.

'_Lilly, I known we've been best friends since pre-school, but I think I love you.'_ Many people were whispering, and the rest sat in their seats with their jaws dropped. I was searching for Lilly's glare, but she seemed to be too interested in what I had to say.

'_And from what I saw today with Josh Fawkes, I think you made it pretty clear that you don't feel the same way about me. But that's ok. I'd rather have you as a best friend then not have you at all……unless you do like me, 'cause that would make me feel better about myself and I wouldn't feel as much of an idiot. _I kept rambling on about the good times we had together, but then finally the video was beginning to rap up. '_I've probably bored you with my pathetic speech, but I'll just repeat myself again._ _Lilly, I love you and I always have. So that's it.'_

_OMG! I'm gonna kill Otto when I get home today._ I thought.

I began to rush quickly back to my seat, until I heard Lilly's voice come out of the TV speakers.

'_Um….. Oliver what you saw today with me a Josh was honestly nothing. I DON'T LOVE OR EVEN LIKE-LIKE JOSH. How could I? When I'm MADLY in love with you. I just used Josh to make you jealous, which I'm sure Miley has already told you. He's just the perfect person to make anyone jealous, so I asked him at the Skate park the day before the competition and he agreed. I'm really sorry if I upset you in any way, but you should know that I didn't mean to upset you. I was scared on what you would think of me. And I know it's really embarrassing of me to make you attach this to the end of the Surf Competition video, but I don't care. _

_You're honestly the only person's opinion I care about anyways………oh…and Miley's. The point is I love you, and all I can do is hope that you return my feelings or will do in the future.'_ On the television screen that Lilly was crying. I rarely saw Lilly cry, she was a lot like me in that way. Then it clicked to me..

WE BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER. I made my way to the front of the class room to where Lilly was standing. We just stood there and looked at each other in complete silence.

"Can somebody just say or do something?" I heard Miley call from the back of the class.

"That was quiet a speech, Oliver." Lilly was blushing furiously.

"Thanks. So was yours"

"So……what do we do now?" Lilly asked awkwardly.

"I have one idea." I slowly leaned in towards her and kissed her passionately. Neither of us cared that the whole class was staring at us, 'because it felt like it was just me and her. Now I understand how Miley described being around Jake. Unwilling, we both parted and gapped at each other for a while, until Lilly broke the silence.

"I think that was the best idea you've had all year," she said while smiling.

"I agree with you," I said. We both made our way hand-in-hand to our seats where we both sat and patiently waited for our assignment score.

"Well, that was an interesting presentation. It lasted 4 minutes and 58 seconds, including the real-life display. You two went above and beyond with your assignment, so I award you both with an A+.

"This is definitely our day" I whispered to Lilly. She turned to me and gave me a light peck on the lips.

"It sure is……but this is only the beginning," she said while smiling at me with that adorable smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her, and think that I'm the luckiest guy in the school……no the world.

Maybe when I get home this afternoon I won't strangle Otto, instead I'll thank him and be a better brother to him from now on.

_A/N: So……what do you think? That's the end of the story. _

_I'm so sorry to many readers for making you wait SO long for the next chapters. It's just that I've been swamped with tests, assignments and work._

_So thanks for being so patient!! :D_

_LOLIVER FOREVER!!_


End file.
